


all over magnolia

by missbluesunglasses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbluesunglasses/pseuds/missbluesunglasses
Summary: “This is the Modern Man, who cannot save himself but wants to save the world."― Cristiane Serruya





	1. Natsu

1\. Casual  
Natsu had told her that the party invitation had said to dress casually but she promptly pushed him out of the room so she could look for a fancy outfit.

2\. Shoes  
He was kneeling on the ground when he picked up the white, Gucci, now broken flip flops his girlfriend owned and almost screamed in horror when he heard the door unlock. 

3\. Ice-cream  
Lucy had only promised to buy him some ice-cream if he finished his term paper on time but he felt like he was dying in front of his computer screen as the clock stared at him. 

4\. Entertain  
It was so much harder to entertain Asuka when she was sick and stuck in bed all day which was the only reason why he had allowed her to use Bisca’s makeup on him.

5\. Torment  
Hearing Lucy’s voice, after regaining his hearing after the accident was the end of Natsu’s torment. 

6\. Juicy  
Natsu just knew that breaking and entering into Lucy's room was worth it after reading the newest and most juicy chapter of her novel. 

7\. Coffee  
She made him pay for the most expensive coffee cup on the menu as punishment for breaking her Gucci shoes. 

8\. Broom  
Natsu slowly dragged himself towards the broom that Lucy had shoved in his face after viewing what a mess her apartment was when she returned from her trip. 

9.Moonlight  
At the risk of sounding completely cliché, Natsu believes that his girlfriend looks like an unearthly, celestial being whenever she dances in the moonlight. 

10\. Clown  
Sitting down on one of the park benches with a packet of ice on his nose, Natsu blames Lucy for his current injury...after all, if she hadn’t suggested to him to dress up like a clown, Erza wouldn’t have punched him out of fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get into writing again so I'm doing this writing exercise to put my brain to work again.
> 
> This whole story, or set of sentences, is placed in a modern setting and for now I'm going to keep it that way. But I might change it to make way for more ideas in the future.
> 
> Also, as a side note, the characters' names on chapters correlate to whose perspective the story is from. For example, a "Natsu" chapter will have sentences generated from his point of view.


	2. Lucy

1\. Doll  
Her first doll - Gonzales - almost killed her when allergy season came upon her and her nose got super congested. 

2\. Attic  
The first time she went into the attic, she forgot her keys downstairs and got locked in the room when the old, rickety door shut behind her; thankfully, Natsu was stopping anyway to pick up some dinner and saved her. 

3\. Tea  
Lucy hardly ever drank tea again after the death of her parents - the aroma of it and the warm liquid falling down her throat brought back too many memories. 

4\. Fish  
One day she begins to wonder how many fish Natsu’s cat could eat in an entire day - it’s 13 fish. 

5\. Rose  
Lucy remembers her boyfriend wearing a pink shirt with one huge rose drawn on it for their third date together. 

6\. Water  
She met Juvia on her way to a water park after her car broke down by the side of the road and this beautiful, blue-haired girl decided to lend her a hand. 

7\. Castle  
Whenever she and Natsu babysit Asuka together, they always manage to soothe her desire for adventure with a game of castle in the backyard. 

8\. Hole  
A hole - the perfect place to hide from Natsu and Asuka during their game of hide and seek. 

9\. Brave  
Erza was very brave when she fought against a rowdy group of guys single-handedly just for a bag of sweets, Lucy thought. 

10\. Drown  
Lucy was drowning in a sea of tears and she couldn’t find the strength to pull herself back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get into writing again so I'm doing this writing exercise to put my brain to work again. 
> 
> This whole story, or set of sentences, is placed in a modern setting and for now I'm going to keep it that way. But I might change it to make way for more ideas in the future. 
> 
> Also, as a side note, the characters' names on chapters correlate to whose perspective the story is from. For example, a "Natsu" chapter will have sentences generated from his point of view.


End file.
